The Only Exception
by camrissagleek97
Summary: All of the Glee Project cast with some of the Glee characters. Based around mainly Damian, Hannah, Lindsay,Cameron, Marissa, and somewhat Samuel.
1. Prologue

A/N: So, this is my first fanfic about the Glee and The Glee Project characters. I do not own any of the characters. (Damsay and Camrissa fiction)

Chapter 1

Lindsay Pearce walked down the halls of McKinley, trying to keep her head down and her profile low. She hated it. She hated having to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She was tired of being an outcast at school and coming home to pretend to be little miss perfect who never asked for anything and enjoyed to read boring literature books in her room. She wasn't perfect, not even close. Lindsay was adopted when she was a child, and ever since she found out, she couldn't be herself. Her normal, music loving, bubbly, artsy, confident self that she longed to be day after day.

She sighed and walked over to her locker, not expecting anyone to pop out of nowhere and greet her and say how much the missed her over the summer. So that's why she was surprised when a boy from the locker next to her smiled and spoke in a very thick Irish accent, "hi, I'm Damian." The boy said. Lindsay looked around, trying to figure out who the boy was talking to until she realized he was talking to her.

"I'm Lindsay," she replied. _Heck,__why__not?_ she thought. Might as well make nice with the boy, being as she has a locker next to him. "Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, I am. I came here from Ireland, I've been here for two days," the boy said.

"Well, what brings you here, Damian?" Lindsay was not sure what to ask the boy, although he seemed nice enough.

"My parents divorced, and soon after that I moved here with my ma. It's quite nice here, actually."

"Well, you haven't actually spent a full day here, Damian. I'm sure you will get a whole different opinion about high school."

"How's that?"

Just as Lindsay was about to answer him the bell rang, saving her from explaining the terror about this high school. "Well Damian, it was nice meeting you." Lindsay said before she walked away and hurried to her next class. Dang she's beautiful, Damian thought as he watched her scurry off to class as her cocoa brown hair and crystal blue eyes disappeared out of sight.

A/N Sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting, this is just the beginning. Next chapters will have more characters in it and will start to bring up Glee Club.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, finally a new chapter! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I will be posting more

often during the break and I plan to have one to two posted every week after break. Just

to note for the story, this begins on the first day of school for freshman year for Marissa,

Hannah, Alex, Cameron, and Ellis. And sophomore for Lindsay, Damian, Samuel, Mattheus, and Emily. If I include Bryce, he will be a junior and all of the Glee members are seniors. I hope this chapter will be as long as planned and includes more than only damsay (being as the last chapter focused on Lindsay, this will introduce at least four Glee characters and about half at least Glee Project people. Enjoy!

_*Hannah*_

Hannah sat down at a desk in the center of the half-full Spanish classroom and waited for the teacher, Mr. Schuester. A few moments later Mr. Schuester entered the room and greeted everyone. Just as he was about to begin his lecture on what they would be learning this semester a tall boy with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that lightened the room. Mr. Schuester noticed him and turned to the class. "Class, this is Damian McGiinty, a transfer student from Ireland. Tell them about yourself, Damian."

Damian smiled, "Hi, I'm Damian. As Mr. Schuester said I am from Ireland, I am a sophomore, and I hope to have a good year here at McKinley. Girls sighed, some giggled, when they heard him speak. Hannah couldn't blame them, he was charming. Magical.

"So Damian," Mr. Schuester said. "You're in luck, I was just going to start the intro for the class, go take a seat at any of the empty desks." Hannah looked down at her desk, hoping he would take the empty seat next to her. Mr. Schuester began lecturing about the different levels of Spanish you can take in second semester when Hannah heard the voice. _His_ voice, actually. "Hi, I'm Damian" Hannah looked up and sure enough, the Irish boy was sitting in the seat next to her, hand extended in a friendly fashion.

"Hannah," she said. I like your accent, by the way."

"Thank you, Hannah." Damian said. After a moment he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Hannah nodded, wondering what the Irish boy wanted to know, he probably had a ton of questions if he'd just moved here. Hannah nodded. "Sure."

"Well, have you heard someone named Lindsay Pearce? Brown hair, blue eyes, nice smile.." Hannah raised her eyed at the Irish boy.

"Nope, haven't heard of her. You sure she's not new? And trust me Mr. Leprechaun, if she's a Cheerio, forget her. She may look sweet, but inside she has a soul the size of a penny. No one in their right mind would join Cheerios."

"Okay first off, she is defiantly not a Cheerio. She was quiet and acted like she'd rather be anywhere else. And second, I'm not interested like that. It's just, when I met her she told me I would get a different opinion about highschool. What did she mean by that?"

Hannah sucked in a deep breath. Great. She got to be the one to ruin Damian's idea of a perfect high school. Just great.

"Well—" Hannah began but was cut off when a blonde girl in a cheerio's uniform raised her hand and spoke.

"Mr. Schue, I do not believe our new transfer student understands that there is _no__talking_during class. And to punish them, you should force them to join Glee club. Detention teaches them nothing and is simply a waste of time."

"Rachel, will you shut up for once?" An asian girl from across the room rolled her eyes. "They should have their choice in extra curricular activities out side of school, not be forced to join. Stop dragging people into the club so they have to listen to you drag on and on about what song you are going to sing for sectionals and how you will be the next new Barbara Streisand who, quite frankly, no body cares about. So why don't you—"

"All right, that's enough you two!" Mr. Schuester glared at Rachel and the Asian girl. "Tina, you are right that no one should be forced into the club, and Rachel Tina is right. But that gives neither of you to interrupt me." He looked over to Damian and Hannah. "Since you two are new and did not disturb the class I will give a warning. But Damian, the next time I find you two talking during class there will be a punishment do you understand?" They nod and Mr. Schuester turns back the lesson.

*_Quinn__Fabray*_

Quinn Fabray walked into the cafeteria and stood in line for food. She noticed a pretty girl with flaming red hair and green eyes walk up and stand in line behind her. Being head cheerleader for at least two of her four years at McKinley she new pretty much everybody at the school. So that meant that this girl was a freshman, judging how she couldn't be an outcast being so beautiful. Quinn turned around and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray."

The redhead smiled shyly. "Hey, I'm Marissa Von Bleicken." She had a nice smile, Quinn decided. At first Quinn didn't know what to think of her, but she got the vibe Marissa needed her. "and I know who you are, Quinn. I may have just moved here, but you would be surprised how fast information spreads." She considered that for a moment then added, "well, of course you wouldn't be surprised since this is your what, third year? Fourth year?"

"Fourth year here. You are a freshman, right? Want to hang out with me over at my groups table? Unless, of course, you made friends here already."

"no, I haven't. McKinley doesn't seem very welcoming so I've been trying to be wise with people here."

"Well, follow me, then." Quinn said after they got their food. Marissa followed Quinn to a table in the corner of a room. Quinn sat down next to a black girl who seemed very nice and not shy. Next to the black girl was a pale boy in skinny jeans tighter than any pair Marissa had in her closet. Across from them was a tall boy with brown hair and freckles who was sitting next to an Asian girl who smiled and dressed almost gothly. "Marissa sat next to the asian girl and she smiled at her. "Hey guys, this is Marissa. She is a freshman here and I offered her to sit with us. Marissa this is Mercedes," She pointed to the girl next to her. "hey girl, I love your earrings, bananas all the way." Mercedes said. Quinn finished introducing the others. The guy in the girl-like outfit was Kurt, an out-of-the-closet gay, which Marissa was completely fine with. The tall boy with brown hair and freckles was Finn. He seemed nice, as well as normal. And the Asian girl next to him was Tina. After Quinn finished a girl with long brown hair,brown eyes, and the most ridiculous clothes Marissa had ever seen joined the table and loudly began talking before she sat down next to Finn. "Quinn, who is your friend here?"

"um, Marissa. She is new here, a freshman. I let her-"

"I am Rachel Berry, star and lead singer of new directions Glee club here at McKinley and I strongly recommend joining. This year we are bound to win Nationals so all you have to do is sign up and at four o'clock, meet us and Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher, in the auditorium, and sing a song. But don't get your hopes up, of course because like I said before, Finn and I always are the duet-"

"Um, no your not, Rachel," Quinn cut her off. "Last year Sam and I had the solo's for Sectionals. And I don't recall you singing a single solo line in that mashup."

"yeah and don't worry Marissa, this year Kurt, Tina and I swore to convince Mr. Schue to let other people take Rachel's spotlight. I mean, I know I could do a hell of a good performance under that spotlight."

"Girls! Have you not noticed that the person we have been talking to for five minutes hasn't been able to say a single word because all you do is ramble on and on about Rachel and her strange singing combinations of Idina and Barbara's voices. So why don't we let Marissa talk? Do you like to sing honey?" Kurt asked her sweetly. He seems nice, Marissa thought.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I normally sing by myself but that was only because before I moved here I never had a chance to join any music clubs or groups. Glee club sounds fun, I might try it out." Rachel beamed and Quinn smiled. Quinn hoped secretly that this new girl had enough talent to outlaw Rachel, and maybe even recruit new members.

They chatted on for awhile about Glee club until lunch ended and they all went to their classes.

_Marissa (After school. Time: 3:26)_

Marissa grabbed her bag and walked down the empty halls, thinking about joining glee club. After school activities started at three thirty but Glee apparently started later. She walked down the halls and found an empty classroom with a piano and some bleacher-type chairs in the back. _This__must__be__the__choir__room,_Marissa thought. She walked into the room and sat at the piano and pressed down on a key, feeling that urge to play. Instantly her other hand swiftly and gracefully moved up to the piano and began playing.

She put her heart into her playing, and when she sang the lyrics she felt the weight lift off of her shoulders:

_Used to dream of being a millionaire, without a care  
>But if I'm seeing my dreams and you aren't there<br>'Cause it's over, that just won't be fair _

_Darling, rather be a poor woman living on the street, no food to eat  
>'Cause I don't want no pie if I have to cry<br>'Cause it's over when you said goodbye _

_All at once  
>I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Now that you're gone<br>From above  
>Seems I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Since you're gone<br>Now I see myself through different eyes, it's no surprise  
>Being alone will make you realize<br>When it's over, all in love is fair  
>I shoulda been there<br>I shoulda been there  
>I shoulda, shoulda<br>All at once  
>I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Now that you're gone<br>From above  
>Seems I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Since you're gone<em>

As she sang tears slowly ran down her face as she remembered the last time she saw Samuel. She longed hopelessly for him to be the guy she knew him as when they first met. But it wasn't your fault, Marissa, she reminded herself. He was the one cheating on her, he deserved it. She deserved better than him. She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

_I know I pushed you away, what can I do that would  
>Save our love<br>Take these material things, they don't mean nothing  
>It's you that I want<br>All at once  
>I had it all anything But it doesn't mean Now that you're gone<br>From above  
>Seems I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Since you're gone<br>I shoulda been there_

_I shoulda been there  
>I shoulda, shoulda<br>All at once  
>I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Now that you're gone<br>From above  
>Seems I had it all<br>But it doesn't mean anything  
>Since you're gone<em>

She ended the song, her fingers still on the keyboard, shaking as her tears poured down onto the piano. She hung her head down and closed her eyes. "Wow, that was amazing."

_A/N: that's it for this chapter! Any thoughts? Questions? I hope this is long enough for ya :P Next chapter will have all boys POV's, considering this story was all girls. I'm thinking the order will be Mr. Schue, Cameron, Mattheus, and either Kurt Alex or Blaine. Also this story is going to take place outside of the school also. Please review and let me know if you want any pairings or events to happen. Also, if you have any NON-fanfic related questions feel free to ask. Next chapter should be out soon._

_Love you guys! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Directions **

_*Mr. Schuester*_

Mr. Schue looked at the sign up list for Glee club to see that _eight_ members had signed up. He was surprised that anyone at all would have the gut to sign up and after all they had enough people already. He re-read the list to be sure:

Lindsay

Hannah

Alex

Ellis

Mattheus

Damian

McKinleigh

Cameron

He smiled and hoped that the auditionees would be as good-or even more talented-than his older students. He checked his watch for the time. _3:47,_ thirteen minutes till the auditions. Now that he had more students he could have a chance to make the group more outgoing, not that it wasn't already. He thought of pairing each old student with the newer students since this was their last year and they could coach the younger kids. What if any more kids decide to audition, Will thought then smiled. This year they might finally with Nationals.

_*Cameron*_

"Wow, that was amazing." Cameron stared at the red head, oblivious to her tears. She turned her head and let out a little shriek, indicating that she had no clue he had heard her sing. "I'm Cameron," he said.

"Why-what-did you-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. "I thought I was alone, I'm sorry." She began to get up from the piano bench. That was when Cameron noticed the tears that were beginning to dry on her face. "No, that's okay. Don't leave, I will if you want." He turned.

This time it was the red head's turn to tell him to stop. "Wait, you don't have to leave. I'm Marissa. Sorry I kind of freaked out on you."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "Kind of? You freaked out and screamed bloody murderer. Yes, I would say you _kind of_ freaked out." He teased her, putting quotes around "kind of". He looked at her and suddenly felt bad she'd been in here crying. She was gorgeous, no doubt. And her voice was beautiful, amazing, the purest, sweetest sound he had ever heard in his life. He smiled goofily and she punched his arm playfully. "Yes, kind of. Next time you sneak up on me I will scream bloody murder twice as much." She said, playing along.

"Pftt, yeah, sure. Because I'm so scared of a innocent little red head with a freakin bloody scream—" He was cut off by a loud, blood curdling, high-pitched, eerie, horror film scream that echoed throughout the whole building. When it ended she sat there, grinning. He gaped at her. "Holy crap! How the hell did you do that? Get away from me woman!" Cameron ran around and hid behind the piano, pretending to be scared. She laughed. "Easy. Want me to do it again?"

"No!" He shouted and she grinned and opened her mouth. Just before anything happened he ran over and clamped his hand over her mouth and tickled her so much she laughed and accidentally bit his hand. "Ow!" He said, yanking his hand away, grinning.

But apparently that wasn't enough for her. She ran over and tackled him. They began wrestling on the floor and Marissa seemed to be doing surprisingly well and easily wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Okay, okay truce!" He laughed. She finished by pinning him on the ground.

She stared deep into his eyes. She suddenly admired his glasses; they were cute and styled him as a cute geek with his strange choice in clothing. She found it adorable.

He could feel her breath on his neck as he stared into her green eyes. Her lips were inches away from his. Wow, I wonder what jerk would hurt her, he wondered, considering the song he heard her sing. She smiled and jumped up, holding a hand to help her up. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. He rolled over and pinned her down, both in reverse roles than what they had been in moments ago. She laughed. It was amazing, that laugh. And it made him stand up and pull her up, waist and all, like he was carrying her. "So, are you joining Glee club?" she asked him, changing subjects.

"Um, ya. I love to sing and I play guitar so I thought I would give it a shot. Are you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but when I came in here I guess something about this room seems so comfortable," she said, not really lying but not saying the full truth either. "Oh my gosh the auditions, they like, start now!"

Cameron's eyes widened instantly. He'd forgotten about them ever since he heard her singing. Before he could answer she grabbed his wrists and dragged him down the hallway on the way to the auditorium, both of them laughing already. They slowed down once they saw the door and laughed. "So, have you made any friends here yet?" She asked him. He could tell she was beginning to warm up to him. He smiled. "Yeah, I met a few this morning. I can introduce them to you if you want?" She smiled and nodded.

_*Damian, Auditorium* _

Damian sat in the auditorium next to Hannah who sat next to a very friendly boy named Alex. He also met Ellis, a girl the size of a middle schooler. And despite her protests, Damian had no clue what she was doing at a high school. And then there was Mattheus, a short boy who was very cool and seemed to have his eye on Ellis. Damian searched the auditorium for Cameron, another one of Hannah's friends who seemed to instantly bond with Damian.

Just then, the doors in the back of the auditorium flung open and Cameron ran in pulling the hand of a pretty red head. Cameron saw Damian and did a sort of welcome gesture as he dragged the giggling girl over to Damian and Cameron sat down next to Damian with the red head next to him.

Damian was about to say hello but just then The teacher stood up in front of the class. "All right guys, we have eight people signed up but it looks like we have an extra person," Mr. Schue said, counting nine new kids. "Mr. Schue, I invited Marissa over there to join at lunch." Quinn said as she waved at Marissa who smiled back. Damian noticed that Cameron and Marissa were still holding hands, although each seemed oblivious to it. "Well, then okay lets get started with auditions. When I call your name please stand up here and state your name." The new members looked around excitedly. "Lindsay Pearce." Damian's eyes widened when he saw the pretty brunette stand up and walk to the stage, excited. "Hi, I'm Lindsay Pearce." She said. Damian grinned. Cameron nudged him and grinned at him.

_**Don't know much about your life.**_

_**Don't know much about your world, but**_

_**Don't want to be alone tonight,**_

_**On this planet they call earth.**_

_**You don't know about my past, and**_

_**I don't have a future figured out.**_

_**And maybe this is going too fast.**_

_**And maybe it's not meant to last,**_

Damian stared at her, mouth open in pure amazement and shock. He could have sworn at that moment that he was listening, and watching, to an angel with the voice of heaven and pleasure. The pureness of the sound was strong enough to calm down a screaming and crying infant.

_**But what do you say to taking chances,**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_

_**What do you say,**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**And I had my heart beaten down,  
>But I always come back for more, yeah.<br>There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
>When you're laying down on the floor there.<br>So talk to me, talk to me,  
>Like lovers do.<br>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
>Like lovers do,<br>Like lovers do.  
>What do you say to taking chances,<br>What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<br>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
>What do you say,<br>What do you say?  
>Don't know much about your life<br>Don't know much about your world**_

Everybody applauded loudly and she received a standing ovation. While everyone was amazed and applauded loudly, in the front row, Rachel Berry looked lethal. Her face was bright red and she looked like a bomb threatening to explode at any second. "Great job Lindsay, that was amazing! Next up is Hannah." Hannah smiled and walked up to the mic. "I'm Hannah McIalwain." Everyone applauded loudly when she ended her song, _Perfect_ by P!ink. Damian was amazed how wonderful her voice was. It was perfect and fit her perfectly. "Amazing Hannah. Wow, I honestly never knew you had it in you. Welcome to New Directions!" Next was Alex who sang I Will Always love You. He was absolutely incredible and his voice sounded like that of a black women. It was stunning. Then Ellis who sang Big Spender-a song Damian had never heard in his life. He swore her voice was to big for her body. After Ellis was Mattheus who sang Gives You Hell, and then it was Damian's turn. He felt his heart freeze and Cameron shove him out of the aisle past a giggling redhead who smiled encouragingly at him. He walked up to the mic and reminded himself to pretend he was at home singing in the shower. "Hey, I'm Damian McGinty and I will be singing Fly Me To the Moon by Frank Sinatra." He grinned and winked at a very surprised Lindsay. She blushed and gave a little wave to him before the music began and it was his cue to sing.

_**Fly me to the moon**_

_**Let me sing among those stars**_

_**Let me see what spring is like**_

_**On jupiter and mars**_

_**In other words, hold my hand**_

_**In other words, baby kiss me**_

_**Fill my heart with song**_

_**Let me sing for ever more**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**In other words, I love you**_

The auditorium was filled with applause and cheers by the kids and Damian sat next to Cameron who smiled. "how do you do that?" Damian stared, confused by the nerds question. "do what?" He asked in return.

"That think with your accent. It goes away when you sing."

"Well, yeah. I guess—" Damian began but was cut off by Mr. Schuester. "Marissa von Bleicken." Damian heard Marissa gulp from her seat beside Cameron and watched as the skinny redhead walked up to the stage and spoke shyly into the mike.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Von Bleicken, and I will be singing Thinking of You." As soon as she opened her mouth she found her gaze directed exactly at Cameron, who was staring intently at her.

Damian grinned noticing their connection and suddenly wondered what happened with the two while everyone waited for them.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed  
>You said move on<br>Where do I go  
>I guess second best<br>Is all I will know**_

As Marissa sang. Cameron suddenly realized why she was staring at him. It was the same reason he found her crying in the choir room: it was for this boy, who's name Cameron still didn't know. _That_ was who she was singing about. He had no clue why, but he seemed to be falling for this redhead he had only known for barely even an hour.  
><em><strong>Cause when I'm with him<br>I am thinking of you  
>Thinking of you<br>What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I<br>Was looking into your eyes...**_  
>Marissa sang her heart out, meaning every word of the song and singing it out to Cameron. She didn't know why, but he seemed to comfort her when she needed it the most. Maybe she was trying to tell him that while this song resembled love and longing, Marissa wanted it to mean something else. She wanted Cameron to know that Samuel was gone but he haunted her. With love, passion, horror, and betrayal. Maybe it was because she couldn't forget him. She didn't know.<p>

_**You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<br>Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know**_

Damian kept glancing between Marissa and Cameron. He easily read the many expressions passing over the nerds pale face: confusion, understanding, shock, pity, sadness, sympathy, and more sadness. Damian glanced back at the redhead, her eyes full of sorrow and memories. Damian instantly felt bad for her and became curious to what she was thinking.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>**_

Mercedes Jones was so locked into the ginger's performance she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know why she cried, but something about this girl's beautiful and powerful voice struck her to tears. She felt the pain Marissa was going through as she heard the girl sing. Mercedes was not a mind reader, but she could tell when a song is sung with utter compassion and sorrow and comes from the artist's heart and not just from her mouth.

_**Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
>stay...<strong>_

The whole auditorium burst into applause. Puckerman and a few other guys whistled and hollered while the girls cheered and some gave her a standing ovation. Even Rachel seemed to enjoy it and was only appearing slightly threatened. "Wow, Marissa, that was…amazing! Welcome to the New Directions!" She smiled and walked off the stage where Quinn and Mercedes got out of their seats to hug her. Marissa smiled and walked back to her seat next to Cameron. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Cameron Mitchell." Damian saw Cameron freeze when he heard his name but he nonetheless walked up to the stage, guitar in hand. Damian saw Cameron glance at Marissa before speaking into the microphone. "I'm Cameron Mitchell and I will be singing I'll Stand By You." Damian saw Marissa flinch out of the corner of his eye and his instincts told him to put a hand on her arm reassuringly, so he scooted next to her and did just that. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face. Cameron began to sing to Marissa.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side too<strong>_

_**When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<strong>_

_**I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<strong>_

_**I'll stand by you**_

Everyone applauded. Marissa even had tears in her eyes as Cameron smiled faintly and walked off the stage towards her. Damian heard Mr. Schuster's voice welcoming Cameron, and everybody else into New Directions, but he was too busy staring at a certain brunette sitting in the front row listening intently on every word Mr. Schuester-or Mr. "Schue", because that was what everyone seemed to be calling him-said. He suddenly remembered that her locker was next to his, and he could get her number later

_Finn P.O.V. *same time, auditorium*_

Finn clapped loudly at the tall boy with glasses as he finished his song. Finn remembered that song a bit too well. He smiled and concluded to himself that it was his job as leader of Glee Club to welcome the newbies. "All right guys, so for your next assignment we are going to do

something a bit different. Now because we have eight new members, I thought it would be best to assign mentors, aka the older members, to the newer glee clubbers. And, to be fair, I wrote every one of the old member's names and put them in this hat. One by one I will call out a new member to pick a name out of the hat and whoever they are, they will be your mentor for the rest of the school year. Is that cool with you guys?" Everybody nodded their heads excitingly and chatter immediately filled the auditorium. Finn listened as Mr. Schue announced the first name. __Samuel_

Samuel stared blankly at the wall in front of him as he replayed the terrible event that had occurred only last week. It was all his fault, he knew that. But he shouldn't have even gone to her house anyways. It was all a mistake and Samuel knew it.

He should never had lied to Marissa and told her he was leaving early from her house to work on a homework assignment with Erica, a sweet girl who really never hung out with Samuel and Marissa very much. Almot halfway through the project, Erica leaned over and kissed Samuel right on the lips catching him by surprise. Shocked, Samuel leaned away as she pushed forward, causing him to kiss her more. This time, however, he did not pull away.

Samuel banged on the way with his fist and screamed in rage and regret. He loved her, he really did, but he didn't mean to hurt her. He screamed again and flopped on the ground as a sudden flashback of that night passed through his head.

_*Samuel flashback*_

"_Oh my god…" Marissa froze in the doorway as she took in the sight before her. Samuel was laying on the couch in Erin's living room, and she was on top of him. Tears streamed down her face and she watched Samuel push Erin off of him and ran towards her. _

"_Marissa…." He began but was cut off by her heart broken voice cracking with tears._

"_Why?" She whispered softly. "Why Samuel? You promised, you said love me and you still do this? You promised! Do you even remember, or are you too busy knocking up Erica to remember your promise to your girlfriend saying that you would __**never **__do this!" _

_He was shocked frozen. Her words stung, but not as much as her slap before she turned around and headed out the door, stifling her sobs, probably trying to hide her feelings from him—something she had always been good at._

_Samuel watched her get on her bike before he himself climbed into his car without saying one more word to Erica_

**Songs:**

**Lindsay-Taking Chances by Celine Dion**

**Damian-Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra**

**Marissa-Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Cameron-I'll Stand by You**

A/N

Finally a new chapter! Sorry I kept you guys waiting! I hope to get more writing done since I have two weeks for break. I have a goal/plan to write at least four more chapters. I am thinking of doing a vote type thing for my story, to see how many people want things in my story or if they don't want things in it

So yeah, if I get atleast one or two more reviews before I finish my next chapter (which could be within three days) I will post the voting thing. So if you are reading this, please comment if you do or don't want the voting thing. So yeah,

Thanks guys, I love ya and see ya soon!

P.S. The next chapter will be previewing/sneak peeking the future chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: mentors, friends, and Adele**

_*New Directions*_

"All right guys, let's start with Hannah." Mr. Schue said and Hannah walked up and took a slip of paper and smiled. "Kurt!" she said and the boy smiled and clapped his hands in joy. Next to Hannah, Alex was very disappointed he didn't get Kurt, but he was still glad Hannah got him. Next was Mattheus, who got Artie. The two high fived and grinned, seeming that they both had things in common. Then Alex went, and hid disappointment was replaced by glee when he said "Mercedes" and the black diva shouted a "hell ya!" as Alex ran over and, ditching his spot from next to Hannah, sat down between Mercedes and Tina.

After Alex was Lindsay, who beamed with excitement when she squealed Rachel's name and ran down the steps to hug the outraged brunette. Damian grinned and watched Rachel fume with jealousy.

Fifth to choose was Cameron, who picked Quinn. Marissa felt a pang of something tug at her heart when he read the name aloud. That left seven mentors left for her to choose so far. She had wanted to be with Quinn or Mercedes, or Finn or Kurt. Maybe Tina, but Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Puck she wasn't sure about. Marissa didn't know much about Sam Evans, but he seemed nice, and very cute, too.

After Cameron was Ellis, who chose Tina. Nobody would have probably paired the two together, but neither one seemed to care and Tina scooted over to let Ellis sit next to her.

Marissa felt a rush of fear when it was her turn to pick. She stood up gracefully and read the name aloud, "Sam". She looked up at him and smiled faintly. He waved at her and flashed a grin. Marissa walked over to him and quickly glanced towards Cameron who shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nervously twiddled his fingers. Damian was last and he picked Mike. Mike stood up excitedly, because from what he'd heard from Hannah Damian could barely dance. And Mike knew he could change that. After everyone talked for a bit and mentors got to know their 'student', everyone exchanged numbers and left the auditorium.

_*Damian*_

"Hey, Lindsay! Wait up!" Damian ran after the brunette as she hurried out of the auditorium. She stopped and turned around.

When she noticed it was him calling her she blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh, hi Damian. You auditioned for Glee, I didn't expect that."

"You are amazing," Damian blurted out suddenly. He had always been smooth with girls but now he couldn't help but let the words spill out of his mouth. "Your voice, it's like an angel from heaven, I swear Lindsay it's the most beautiful thing in the whole world. And not to mention your eyes on stage, with the spotlight on them, they turn the most beautiful color blue, its ju-" He cut himself off, noticing he was rambling. She laughed and he blushed deep red.

"And your accent is the sweetest, most charming voice in the world, Mr. McGinty and I could spend hours listening to you talk." She smiled.

He looked down at her and noticed how confident she looked. Her shyness was gone and it seemed as if all he had needed to do was tell her how special she was.

_Well,_ he thought_, might as well push her a little further while I have a chance. _

"So, Lindsay. I haven't seen you hanging out with anyone, so I have some people I think you might like." He said and before she could protest, he grabbed her arm softly and dragged her towards the small group of new friends exiting the auditorium. It was just Hannah, Marissa, and Cameron, so Damian decided he could make Marissa friends with Lindsay_. Marissa seems nice and Cameron seems to think so too,_ Damian thought with a smirk.

"Guys, this is Lindsay Pearce. She isn't new here, but I decided to introduce her to you guys. We are locker buddies." Damian said cheerfully while he ignored Lindsay's-playful- glares at him for dragging her into this.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay, I'm Hannah, and don't worry. Stick with us and you will have friends in no time." Lindsay knew Hannah, she recognized her from her history class. But of course Hannah wouldn't recognize her. _I mean, who would?_ Lindsay thought. "Nice to meet you." Lindsay said politely.

Damian began talking to Cameron while Lindsay and Hannah chatted about some ridiculous topic. Marissa seemed to just be standing there, staring into space.

Hannah finally left, and Damian suppressed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't love Hannah, she was super nice but he was hoping to find out more about Marissa.

"Hi, I'm Marissa." Lindsay's eyes widened when she realized she had been ignoring the quiet redhead.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I forgot you were even there. I was too busy talking to Hannah about the true style of rock and how all of the modern music styles we use today come from the ancient Roman ways of music. You see, we are in the same history class and she didn't know that, so I decided to teach her a different style of learn-"

"Don't worry, I forgive you. Hannah has a way of carrying on subjects for hours," Marissa said quickly, cutting Lindsay off from giving another history lesson. Damian raised an eyebrow and makes a face at Cameron who playfully acted along and smirked. "Anyways, I admire your wonderful style mixture between pop and Broadway. It proves that you do not have to be a Barbara or an Idina to sing songs that fit all ranges and show off your voice in various levels of your vocal range. In fact, your performance was so wonderful and awe inspiring, I would love to discuss this further with you but I have to go now. How about we exchange numbers?"

That broke Lindsay out of her trance of shock and wonder. She nodded and handed Marissa a slip of paper with an already written number on it. "Well, Damian, I have to go also now. I almost forgot my parents need me home right now. Just get my number from Marissa, bye!" Lindsay ran off to her car, leaving two shocked boys and one grinning Marissa.

"That, was amazing Marissa." Damian said. He was amazed at how many words had just come out of the redhead's mouth. She had barely spoken two sentences to him when they met and now she totally confronted Lindsay, and did a wonderful job at that. "I know," she grinned and winked at Damian.

Cameron snapped out of the trance and jumped, remembering something. "Oh! I never got your number." He hoped she wouldn't think he was desperate or weird but she just smiled. "Of course. I already got Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, and a couple other member's numbers if you want, I can give them to you, too." She looked up at him, her green eyes twinkling.

"Um...yeah…sure…" Cameron stuttered. Damian elbowed Cameron, who took the signal and gave his phone to Marissa, who programmed her number into it, along with the others, as he programmed his number into hers. Damian watched the two, and then decided it was about time to leave. He grabbed Cameron's arm and said, "well Marissa, it was nice meeting you and I hope you and Cameron have some time to talk later but for now I have to go to my house. See ya!" Damian dragged Cameron into his car, locked the doors, and drove away.

_*Sam, WMHS locker room*_

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" Sam turned around to see the captain of the football team, Finn Hudson, running towards him. Sam had just finished lifting weights, something he had taught himself to do whenever he needs to time to think. Lifting weights allowed him to waste time thinking, while staying gorgeous. But, of course, Sam didn't worry much about the latter anymore. He had Quinn, he was on the football team, and he rarely got slushied anymore. As far as he could tell, life was good enough to stop fussing over his abs 24/7.

"Whatsup, Hudson?" Sam asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, as you know, this is all of our last years in glee club. And I really want to make it special for us, you know?" Finn began and Sam nodded silently. "And of course, this means Rachel will be out to get the solos…again…and I just can't let that happen. I mean, I love Rachel and all, but I don't think I can just let the new members down and be all in the background their first year. I-I need your help. You are Marissa's mentor, right? Well, I think that she and Cameron both have wonderful voices, and when he sang he was staring at her."

Sam stared at Finn, catching on to what he was saying, yet not completely making sense of it. "So…what do you want me to do? Ask Marissa if she wants to sing a solo with Cameron for sectionals? I mean, I can't just go up to her and say, "Hey, are you in love with Cameron? Will you sing in front of hundreds of people to Cameron with pure passion and love, while knowing the whole time the entire glee club depends on you'?"

"Well, um….kind of…sort of…I mean, look. We need to make Rachel distracted with something, anything, and I think you might have some ideas…?" Finn asked, hopefully. Sam grinned and pondered the thought for a moment.

_Did he have any ideas?_

Yes, he did. And he knew just how to start.

_*Cameron*__** (A/N: Okay, so I know I said interesting things happen at this point but I lied…I think..?)**_

_Damian's house is huge._

That was the thought that popped into Cameron's head when he opened the door to the slightly modern mansion sized house.

"Hey ma, I'm home!" Damian called as a women in her forties or so practically skipped into the room and bear hugged Damian. "Damian, sweetie! How was your first day of school here in America? And who is your friend?"

"Ma, calm down," Damian whined as his mom kissed his cheek.

Cameron laughed, glad that he wasn't the only person who had to suffer from overly affectionate and embarrassing parents. "I'm Cameron Mitchell. It is very nice to meet you, Ms. McGinty." He bowed slightly. He recognized her Irish accent, very distinct and thick, like Damian's.

"Oh, no dear. The pleasure is all mine." She smiled. "I am extremely glad that Damian has made a new friend already, since we only moved here-"

"Okay, ma. We will be upstairs. School was nice, I made a few friends, don't worry. I love you," Damian called as he dragged a laughing Cameron up the stairs. Once they got to Damian's room, Damian shut the door and sat on the bed, still staring at Cameron whose laughter never once faded. "You know, as funny as that was, Damian, **nobody.** And I mean _**nobody,**_ can top Marissa's speech to Lindsay today." Cameron said, then finally calmed down and watched Damian walk over to his computer and sit down.

"All right Cameron, we all understand your unacknowledged puppy love towards Marissa and how you stare at her whenever Hannah or somebody is talking. But you don't need to start obsessing over her, like Justin Bieber." And that got Damian started, "Oh god, Justin Bieber! How can chics fall for him? He sings like a girl and flips his hair. The kid probably can't even use the monkey bars he's too short. Oh god, Cameron. Do not tell me you have ginger fever?"

Cameron laughed hysterically. "Ginger" That's what you come up with? Couldn't it be redhead for a change? Gingers have no soul, and Marissa is _very _soulful." Cameron defended stubbornly. "And what about Lindsay? You were practically drooling over her during lunch. Yeah, that's right, leprechaun, I'm not the only one with puppy love!" Cameron taunted him.

Damian blushed then grinned. He turned around to face the nerd. "I admit, she sings like an angel, but I just met her. And I don't know her, so I don't like her."

"Fine, as you wish, Irish." Cameron smirked.

"Irish? What kind of name is that?" Damian asked in mock offence. "It is payback for calling Marissa a ginger!" Cameron shouted as Damian tackled him, beginning a wrestling match with the leprechaun.

Quinn P.O.V.

Quinn was walking home past the park when she saw it.

The familiar glint of red hair in the sunlight as it framed her perfect skin and emerald eyes. What could she be doing lying in the grass? Quinn thought. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to Marissa.

-Whatcha doin'? –Quinn

Quinn waited for Marissa's head to pop out of the grass and check her phone, so when she didn't, Quinn ran over to the redhead and knelt down beside her. "Marissa?" Quinn asked the girl, whose eyes were closed. Slightly scared and worried, Quinn shook the redhead softly.

Nothing.

"Oh god, no.." Quinn whispered as she slowly realized something.

Quinn reached down and slightly lifted up Marissa's shirt, revealing her caved in stomach. Quinn softly poked her fingers on the girl's tiny stomach. Her ribs were nearly visible, and Quinn knew very well what had happened.

In slight panic, Quinn pulled out her phone and this time dialed a different number.

He picked up on the first ring. Quinn spoke urgently into the phone. "Sam? I need you to come to the park. Now."

Sam arrived at the park in his truck and immediately helped Quinn by lifting up Marissa gently and setting her in his truck. He opened the passenger's door for Quinn, offering to drive them to her house.

Quinn gratefully agreed and thanked him as she got Marissa's bag and he picked up the unconscious redhead. He laid her on the couch while Quinn hugged and thanked Sam for coming.

After Sam had left, Quinn ran over to the fridge to grab a yogurt and a water bottle for Marissa. She sat on the coffee table in the living room and shook Marissa, this time more rough, allowing her to open her eyes.

Quinn sighed in relief. "Marissa. It's me Quinn."

Marissa stared at Quinn, confusion painted on her face. Then she seemed to remember everything. "Quinn…I'm so sorry. I have to go." Marissa sat up but then quickly sat down. _She's dizzy_, Quinn thought.

"Hey, Marissa. You seemed hungry. Yogurt?" Quinn knew what she would say, and had her own response prepared. "Um, no thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Yes you are, Marissa." Quinn said softly but firmly. "I know what you are doing to yourself. I've been down that road, and trust me, you don't want this. Eat. The. Yogurt." Marissa stared at the floor guiltily. She slowly reached forward and took the yogurt. Quinn saw tears in Marissa's eyes and Quinn looked away.

After Marissa finished the yogurt and water, Quinn stood up. "Follow me, I know you won't want to talk about this, but you _need _to talk about this. But to make it fair, I will tell you my experience first, so you can you to trust me. Is that clear with you?"

Marissa nodded and smiled faintly. 'Thank you, Quinn. I appreciate all of this." They walked to Quinn's room and sat on the bed. Quinn slowly took Marissa's hand in hers and looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm not a therapist, I don't know how you feel, but I know what you are going through."

Quinn took a deep breath and continued. "In my sophomore year, Puckerman got me drunk enough so he could get into my pants. He ended up getting me pregnant, and I was stupid enough to tell Finn, my boyfriend at the time, that he was the father. Telling Finn was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I regretted that so much. After I had Beth, I returned back to my snobby, bitchy self. And I thought that after I had the baby, I was fat. So I started eating two meals a day, skipping breakfast. But when I still looked what I thought at the time was fat, I began to skip lunch, and sooner or later I would throw out my dinner when my parents weren't looking. I was so, so stupid back then, and now I am here to help you Marissa. You can_not _go through what happened to me two years ago." Quinn relaxed and blinked away tears.

She felt Marissa's arms wrap around her and squeeze tightly. "Quinn," the redhead began, "thank you so much for telling me this. I know you have been through a lot and I appreciate you trying to help me. I really don't feel like talking about it." Quinn sighed, she hoped it wouldn't come to this. "But," Marissa continued and Quinn held her breath. "I suppose I have to tell you. About a week ago Samuel, my boyfriend from Carmel, and I were hanging out at my house. When he left early he told me he had to work on a project with Erica, a girl I didn't know that much, but I trusted her and Samuel even more so. I decided to stop by and ask Samuel if he was done and wanted to go to dinner, but I found Erica and him on the couch in the living room. Two days ago I got a message from my old friend at Carmel saying Erica is pregnant. I thought I had gotten over my eating habits but…"Marissa's voice broke off in a sob and she held her head in her hands as the blonde pulled Marissa into her lap and started rubbing her back, whispering comforting words to her.

Quinn held the girl as heavy sobs raked the girls fragile body. Quinn was shocked to learn that Marissa might have actually had a harder life than her. _No. Nobody has had harder life than you Quinn. Nobody can ever understand the pain you went through._

But nonetheless, Quinn held marissa and told her to let out all of the pain she had been feeling. Marissa smiled softly, glad she finally shared with somebody.

A few hours later, Marissa left Quinn's house after eating a huge salad and pizza. Marissa felt better, but she felt slightly guilty for not telling Quinn the whole story.

When she got home she jumped on her bed and pulled out her phone. She scrolled down in her contacts until she finally found the one she was looking for. She clicked on the 'send text message' button and typed 'hey, it's Marissa:) what's up?' she clicked send and waited for a reply. Almost instantly her phone buzzed.

_*Lindsay*_

Lindsay pulled into the driveway of her parents' giant house and climbed out of her tiny jeep. She had been living at the same house for sixteen years and it still didn't seem all that comforting.

Lindsay loved her parents, she did, but she never really trusted her father to be the same, not after her mother had died from cancer when Lindsay was fourteen. Her new mother was nice, but she didn't remind her of her real mom. That was why her life was such a secret, Lindsay realized. Her mother's death was such a shock to everyone that when she died, Lindsay locked herself and all of her emotions up. She kept her love for music, something she shared with her mom, hidden from her family. It was up until this year when Lindsay had decided to join Glee club that she decided to become more of a performer, something she loved dearly.

Lindsay had always wanted to join Glee club, so when she overheard Damian telling Hannah he would join Glee club, she made her decision right away.

Lindsay ran upstairs to her attic. She slammed the door shut quickly and ran over to the stool and microphone in the corner of the room. The walls of her parents' house are all sound proof, so they really never knew what she did up there. As much as she loved her attic, it disappointed her that she had to keep her love for music such a secret from her family. In the corner of the attic was her music area. She had three microphones, a keyboard, an electric and acoustic guitar, a drum set (she was still learning), a piano, and a violin.

As the perfect daughter, she was taught piano and violin by snobby teachers who only taught her boring, stupid Mozart songs. It was all up to Lindsay to teach herself guitar and drums. Singing just came naturally to Lindsay. She had dozens of shelves full of cd's and soundtracks from different musicals and musicians. Not a single one of them Mozart or Beethoven.

Lindsay took a mic over to the piano and began to sing. It was one of the few ways Lindsay expressed her emotions and feelings.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it._

_It was dark, _

_And I was over, until you kissed my lips,_

_And you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand,_

_In your arms._

_Without falling to your feet._

_But there's a side, to you, _

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_And the things, you'd say _

_They were never true never true_

_And the games, you'd play you would always win_

_Always win._

_But I set fire, to the rain, _

_Watch it pour as I, _

_touch your face._

_Well it burned while I cried_

'_Cuz I heard it screamin out your name_

_Your name._

Lindsay stopped singing and stared at the microphone after she belted out the last note. She realized why she felt her heart beat too quickly and blood rise to her cheeks when she talked to him.

She wasn't terrified of meeting new people, she was terrified off _him._

Terrified of his looks, his voice, his charm.

And most of all, she was terrified of the fact she was falling for the new Irish boy.

_Damian_

_The next day_

Damian walked with Cameron and Hannah down the halls of WMHS, looking for Marissa's locker when they all suddenly froze. Standing at a locker at the end of the hall was a tall, Hispanic Latina in a Cheerios uniform. "Oh my God…" Hannah stared in disbelief. The Latina noticed them staring and walked over to them. "Hola, chica. I'm Emily Vasquez, new and soon to be head cheerleader."

"So, you are not Santana Lopez? Because there is this girl in Glee club who looks exactly like you, and you will not believe-" Cameron began but was cut off when he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Oh…"

"My." Hannah continued.

"What?" Damian asked, confused. Cameron turned Damian to the sight he and Hannah were staring at.

Damian, confused and shocked, understood. "Oh, god. What is that? Who in their right mind would be so cruel and allow such bullying?" He asked Hannah, seeming as Cameron had already run over to help the freezing and dripping wet ginger.

Damian stared in disbelief as the cherry slushy covered girl picked up her stuff, put it in the locker and looked up at Damian and Hannah. Instantly, both of them ran over to her. "Oh no.." they all turned to see Lindsay running toward them. "oh my gosh, do want help cleaning up?" She asked Marissa, who nodded her head. Lindsay grabbed Marissa's hand and led her into the girls bathroom.

Damian stared. "Come on you guys, get in here!" Lindsay's head popped out of the bathroom door and Hannah grabbed Damian and Cameron's hands and dragged them into the bathroom.

It wasn't as bad as Damian thought. Going into the girls bathroom, that is. He felt bad for Marissa, though. She was so sweet and whoever bullied her like that had no right to. After Damian and Cameron finished helping the girls clean Marissa up, they all went their separate ways. Damian noticed he had a class with Santana, so he ran faster to catch up with her. "Santana! Wait up," she turned around and smirked at Damian. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Leprechaun coming to the snobby bitch of the school for help maybe? Well, I'm sure we all would like to hear you fascinate us with your stories and lectures of little green people who dance around like little gay elves and spread holiday cheer that quite frankly, isn't even a holiday. So, how can I help your little green ass?" she finished and smiled sweetly at him.

"Who is Emily Vasquez?" Damian ignored her insults and cut to the chase. He found slight pleasure as the cheerleader gulped and paled a bit. "Well, I see my wannabe me slut of a cousin has already hit on you, what a surprise. She thinks she can just take my spot in popularity just by acting like me, and paying people to slushy that stupid redhead. I mean, it's not like she can top me, right?" She didn't even let Damian reply, instead she walked away and into the classroom, leaving a very shocked and angry Damian.

_*skipping to lunch*_

_Blaine_

"hey Kurt, wanna eat in the library? I know we'd have to sneak our food in there, but it's a lot quieter there." Blaine Anderson asked his boyfriend who smiled and nodded.

They both stood up from the almost crowded table and snuck into the library with their lunches. They both ended up laughing hysterically at the librarian who just shot the continuously dirty looks. "Okay, so I was thinking we could brainstorm for sectionals," Kurt said seriously once the librarian had left for a lunch break. "I know we have a couple weeks, but we still need tto prepare. Especially the mentees."

"Kurt, darling. Don't you think maybe we should let the new members get a taste of glee club first, before we jump into preparing for sectionals?" Kurt eyed his boyfriend cautiously, then seemed to agree and smiled at him. "Blaine, you are so amazing! I have no idea what I would do without you!" Blaine just smiled and kissed his boyfriends head. "so Kurt, have any ideas for an assignment we could tell Mr. Schue?" Kurt smiled devishly. "A few…"

_*auditorium*_

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said to his group who sat patiently in the auditorium. "so this week we are going to do a homework assignment Kurt and Blaine came up with. But this assignment is only for the new members, and it will be duets." Everyone smiled excitedly, except for Rachel, who hated the idea of not getting to perform. "but to make it fair, just like what wedid with the mentors, all of the guys will come up to pick a name out of the hat. Whoever they get is their duet partner. Now, we have one new member. Everyone welcome Emily, cousin of Santana." Everyone in the choir room except for Santana, Damian, Cameron, and Hannah clapped and welcomed her. Cameron saw Marissa smiling and clapping so he gently moved his hand over hers to keep it still. She frowned at him but stopped clapping anways. "Now, Emily has already auditioned privately in front of me, so we can skip straight to picking partners. Now, since we have two extra girls, I decided that Hannah could pick for the extra boy, if that's okay with you Hannah?"

"sure, I'm all for it," Mr. Schuester smiled, knowing he was smart to choose her. Mattheus, you can go first."

Mattheus went up and picked, extremely terrified he would get Lindsay. He didn't know why, but she kind of scared him. So that's why he was relieved when it was Mckynleigh's name he picked. She smiled and he sat down next to her.

Damian went up next. He was absolutely praying for Lindsay. _Please be Lindsay, oh dear god and if not Lindsay don't give me Emily, _he pleaded. His heart was beating furiously and he swore he felt it drop out of his chest when the paper he was staring at said: Emily. He gulped, terrified inside and out. He watched Lindsay's face fall when he announced his defeat to the grinning witch.

After Damian was Hannah, who smiled happily. "Ellis!" she smiled happily and high-fived the shorter girl.

Cameron was next, and the only two girls left were Marissa and Lindsay. He knew that getting Lindsay wouldn't be terrible, but he was still hoping for Marissa. He was still hoping to find out what was wrong with her when he first found her crying in the choir room. He shakily reached his hand into the hate.

He almost screamed in excitement when he read the paper:

_Marissa_.

The redhead was grinning hugely and blushing almost as red as her hair. He sat back down next to her, both of them obviously satisfied with eachother as partners.

Damian looked at the two and groaned, obviously wishing he could have had any other partner that Emily. Of course nerdy Cameron got the girl he wanted. Sure, Damian was happy for him, but he wished it would be him with the girl he wanted: Lindsay.

"alright guys, since that is it for today and we still have some time to kill, does anybody have a song they would like to sing?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everyone was surprised when it was Marissa who rose her hand, and surprisingly not Lindsay or Rachel. "Mr. Schue, I would." She got up and whispered something into the pianist's ear.

_**There's a fire starting in my heart,**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear,**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out**_

_**And I'll lay your shit bare**_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

Everyone turned their heads to the back of the auditorium. A tall boy with long dreadlocks was singing, his eyes focused intently on Marissa, shocked still. Everyone murmed but remained calm and assumed Marissa knew this

guy. He jumped down the steps and ran on the stage, facing Marissa. (a/n: _**Marissa**_, _Samue_l, _both_)

_the scars of your love _

_they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling _

_**we could have had it all **_

_**rolling in the deep **_

_**you had my heart inside of your hand **_

_**and you played it to the beat**_

All eyes were on Marissa now, tryoing to read the expressions on her face. Everyone in the audience had similar looks of confusion yet amusment as they enjoyed the performance. Everyone except for Quinn, who instantly knew this was Samuel. She sat with her fists clenched and glared at him with hatred and disgust. Cameron also noticed this was the guy who hurt Marissa. He knew he needed to learn more.

But aside from all that, he had an amazing voice. It was perfect and smooth, it was absolutely beautiful to hear.

_Throw your soul threw every open door _

_**count your blessings to find what you look for **_

_turn your sorrows into treasured gold _

_**you'll pay me back in kind **_

_**and reap just what you've sewn**__._

_we could have had it all _

_we could have had it all_

_it all….it all_

_we could have had it all _

_rolling in the deep _

_**you had my heart inside of your hand **_

_**and you played it to the beat**_

They were standing face to face, and Marissa could feel his warm breath on her face. She loved it, the warm, comforting feeling he gave her. But before she smiled her brain reminded her what had happened a week ago.

Before she could speak, he turned to the audience and said: "hi, I'm Samuel Larsen. I just transferred from Carmel and I'd like to join Glee club."

Marissa froze. It was too much. Just as she is beginning a new life here, he comes and ruins it. Just like he'd done to their relationship.

Blocking everything out from her mind, Marissa ran down the steps and out of the auditorium before anyone could see her burst into tears.

"I'll talk to her," Sam Evans stood up and announced as he too ran out of the auditorium after the redhead.

_Oh, great, _Cameron thought. _Just what everyone needs. Her jerk of an ex-boyfriend._

**Songs: **

**Lindsay-Set Fire To The Rain**

**Marissa and Samuel-Rolling in the Deep**

A/N:

So. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Do you like the plot or should I change it? Any ideas?

This chapter was finally a long one with 5,464 words! I'm super proud. ;) Anyway, I hope you liked my Damsay moment (there will be more of them don't worry-as well as Camrissa and Samrissa. I might try out something different though so look out for that :))

Love ya guys,

Baii! (Also. Can someone please tell me what Beta is? I have no clue..)

Next chapter:

The duet partners work on their duets at their houses and Sam (Evans) talks with marissa after she flees glee club.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N: Hey Guys, so I am hoping to post another chapter or-hopefully-two today seeing as I am not so busy. If everything goes as planned, this chapter will be a bit boring but the drama should begin around the next few chapters. Enjoy! (BTW: I am trying a new type of style/formatting so tell me Whatcha think )

Also: important message after this chapter! Please read! DON'T SKIP! __*Outside the Auditorium*_

"Hey, Marissa! Wait up!" Sam called as he chased after the crying redhead. She suddenly stopped and looked at the ground without turning to face him. "Sam…" He watched her eyes as they began to water. He watched a single tear roll down her face. "Marissa, I need you to know that we are all here for you, and whenever you need any one of us all you have to do is ask and I promise, that we will stick with you through anything. " He watched another tear fall and he stepped closer to her.

Sam decided that now was probably not a good time to mention what happened at the park, but because he was her mentor he decided against it. "Um...Marissa, yesterday Quinn called me. Said she was at the park and needed me to come. I didn't know why but when I got there, I saw you on the grass."

Marissa couldn't help it. The tears she had held back all came pouring out of her, releasing the pain she had been keeping inside her for so long. She felt Sam's arms wrap around her and she cried softly into the comforting and trusting arms of her mentor. She rarely cried, and it shocked her how one guy could cause so much pain.

She didn't want to hear this; she didn't want to have to explain to another person the dark road she's been on, she didn't want to lie to yet another person just trying to help her. _No, _she thought, _it isn't lying. He just doesn't need to know the full truth._ Once Sam knew it all, there was no saying what he would do. Tell one of her friends, Lindsay maybe? Tell Damian? Hannah? Cameron? Oh, God Cameron. What would he think? Probably that she wasn't the entire sweet natured girl who was down to earth and as caring as he thought. Oh my god…why did she even care? Marissa then remembered the reason she had ran out of the auditorium: Samuel was back.

"Marissa, I texted Quinn later last night and she told me you...um, what you did to yourself. I know I am almost a stranger to you, but if you keep starving yourself you will hurt people who care most about you. And that guy, Samuel, he knows you. Quinn told me you did this because of him. I heard Mr. Schuester assigning Puck to him as a mentor. Puck can be a good guy sometimes, and if Samuel tries anything I know for certain that Puck will beat the living crap out of him if he hurts you." That learned a little laugh from Marissa. "I'm-I'm really, really glad you talked to me Sam, and I want to tell you one more fact. That name, Vasquez, it sounds so familiar to me. Can you do me a favor and ask Santana about Emily for me, please?" Sam smiled and promised he would do something, anything for her and she smiled and thanked him before heading back into the auditorium. Sam liked Marissa, as a friend of course, and he wanted her to stay in Glee club. He didn't want to watch her get hurt and broken like the girl he once, and still did, love.

_*The auditorium*_

It was almost time to leave when the auditorium door opened and the tall skinny redhead walked in and sat next to Cameron, who smiled sadly at Marissa, who pretended not to notice by staring at Mr. Schuester talking about Regionals. "Text me the directions to your house, and I'll be there at seven to practice, okay?" Marissa leaned over and whispered into the nerd's ear. He shivered as her words registered into his mind. He could not believe that this beautiful girl was actually coming to _his_ house. He smiled to himself.

Once Glee ended, everyone had made plans to go to their duet partner's house to work on their duets; they had until Monday to practice, allowing the mentors to do some mentoring during glee club. Mr. Schuester planned on assigning a group number that would prepare them for Sectionals, and decided that would be the perfect opportunity for the mentors to coach their mentees.

After Glee ended, Marissa quickly shuffled out of the auditorium with Lindsay, the latter giggling as the redhead pulled her out of the auditorium and into Lindsay's car. Marissa hid behind the station wagon and peered over at Samuel as he got into his truck. "Are you going to tell me who he is?" Lindsay asked her friend.

"Eventually," She muttered. "Eventually…"

_*Damian's car*_

_ I really, really do not want to do this…_Damian thought as he turned around the corner to Emily's house. He wondered what Cameron and Marissa were doing now, _probably laughing and sitting comfortably on Cameron's couch while snuggling and looking over song choices, _Damian thought with disgust. It was true that Cameron was his best mate since Damian moved here from Ireland, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the nerd.

Damian reluctantly climbed out of his car and knocked on the huge door of Emily's house. It was huge, the house was, and when Emily opened the door and he looked inside, he noticed how rich this girl might be. "Good, you're here. Now get in so we can just get this over with." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Damian chose to be polite and ignore her rudeness, despite the fact she was basically a bully. Damian followed her into what seemed to be a living room. A girl about Damian's age was sitting on the couch in front of the television. She had long dark brown hair, like Emily's, but she just looked like much more of a sweet girl than Emily. "Hey, get off the couch girl, I have to practice with Mr. Irish here." Damian watched the girl obediently listen to her sister. "why do you get the hottie's? it is totally unfair. You know, you are going to turn up like Santana one day. A total slutty beeyotch who walks around bullying people." Her sister took a good shot at Emily before getting up and almost out of the door before Emily smirked and said, "Well, being a hypocrite much, Erica? Because I am pretty sure you already got the slut part down pretty well." Emily finished with a wink.

Damian stared in horror, taking in Erica's looks of hurt, shock, and sudden courage as she talked back to Emily and abruptly left the room. "I can't believe-how'd you-don't tell mom or you will die."

Damian had to suppress a grin at the thought of Emily dying. He couldn't help that he had taken a sudden hate to her, it wasn't his fault she was a bully. They sat on the couch and Damian tried his best to keep from zoning out as Emily listed a ton of songs to sing that he had never heard of.

He stared blankly out the window, and thought only of a certain girl. The girl he admired truly and, if he dare say it, cared about.

_ Dear Jesus, I think I love Lindsay._

_*The Mitchell household* _

Saying he was nervous was more than an understatement. Cameron was terrified. He ran around his house cleaning it frantically, and making sure it was perfect. His parents were still at work and would not be home until midnight or so, so that gave Cameron plenty of time with Marissa.

Cameron's mother worked at the hospital a few blocks away from his house, and his father was a lawyer. Mr. Mitchell had work that took places in various cities, some near and some far from the Mitchell household. In this case, his father was working at a case three hours away, and because the trial would take so long he decided to stay with a friend until it was over. Mrs. Mitchell was often kept busy at work, doing tests and scans on patients. Most of the time her job kept her at work until eleven thirty, but she was given breaks to stop by home and check up on Cameron and get dinner.

Cameron looked at the clock, ten minutes until Marissa would be here. He quickly debated whether to work on the couch or to go in his room, he decided on his room. He dashed up the stairs and got out his guitar and microphone, along with other musical instruments. He set them up carefully, and glanced at the neatly set up sight before him before scurrying down stairs.

He jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang and he ran to the door to open it. He stood in shock when he saw the beautiful redhead standing before him. Her beautiful simple tight purple dress and brown boots suddenly made his boring nerd-style seem lame and dorky.

Marissa smirked at Cameron's shocked face as he stared at her. She giggled and said jokingly, "are you going to let me inside or are you just going to stand there looking like you saw a ghost?" She grinned hugely when he looked down and his face turned red. He quickly stepped aside and allowed her to step in the beautiful house. "H-hi Marissa," he stuttered. She giggled at him and his shyness. "What?" He asked, confused. "Oh, nothing. It's nice to see you too nerd." She felt pleased when he smiled. It made her stomach flutter around like butterflies were in it. "Come on, let's find a song." He smiled again and Marissa thought she might melt when he took her wrist and gently led her up the stairs and into a room.

Marissa gasped when Cameron opened his bedroom door. It was one of the most amazing things she had seen. In the corner of the large room was a full-on set of musical equipment and in the far corner was a small audio recording room; and by small she meant the size of a normal bathroom. "Oh my gosh Cam, this is so cool!" She said as she stepped into the room.

Cameron swore he felt his heart skip several beats when she called him that. He smiled hugely and grinned down at the redhead. "I love music, that's all I have to say. That is the only explanation to this guitar and this microphone and the drums and the-"

Marissa stifled a giggle and cut off the nerd, "okay, okay I get it, you love music and all. It's cool how you are so in to it actually, it's just…" She began but cut herself off and looked up into Cameron's steady gaze.

"Just what?" Cameron asked, curious and amused by the beautiful redhead. "well, I don't want to be rude or anything but, um….I always wanted to actually try to sing something and feel like I'm recording or something, you know? Like someone actually might sign me and it would be a dream come true. And since that won't happen…can we sing a song? Before we start finding our duet, of course, but just for fun?" she smiled up at him and he felt his heart grow warm. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, show any sign of affection to the redhead but he couldn't pull himself to do it. They had only met yesterday but it felt to Cameron as if they had met a thousand years ago and he had loved Marissa since the beginning. But did he really love her? Cameron supposed the word _love_ was too much of an overstatement.

So he just nodded and smiled at the redhead, whose smile had grown even larger. Surprising Cameron, she reached up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering a soft thank you in Cameron's ear. The hug was a sweet, friendly type hug, but Cameron wished it was more. At least he thought so, was he wrong? He did just meet her after all…

"I have a song I think the both of us know, if that's okay with you? Just stop me and I will stop playing if you don't know it." Marissa smiled and nodded at the nerd's offer and followed him into the recording area. He grabbed a guitar and pressed some buttons on a desk-type-thingy and the music began and Cameron strummed his guitar to the music.

Marissa recognized the song almost instantly and smiled as the nerd sang, staring at her with his big brown eyes.

**Cameron:**

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>Watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

Marissa took a deep breath and stared into Cameroon's beautiful eyes. She felt so warm and comfortable with him, more than she had ever felt. She sang and never broke her gaze once.

**Marissa:**_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

_C_ameron stared at her in awe as he saw strong emotions pass in the redhead's face. It felt as if they were the only ones in the world, it seemed as if time had stopped and all that was left was Marissa and her beautiful voice._  
><em> 

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

**Cameron:**

_One step closer  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more  
>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>

**Marissa:**

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Cameron:**

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

**Marissa:  
><strong>_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

**Both:**_  
>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more._

The music stopped but the two were just staring into each other's eyes, holding their breath and savoring the moment as if any movement could ruin it. Without thinking, Cameron let out a shaky laugh and pulled her close into a warm hug. "Well, was that satisfying enough for you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was, actually. Thank you very much Cam, shall we start practicing now?" She smiled warmly at him. She sat on the bed while Cameron looked through his laptop for song ideas. "Um…you have any suggestions?" He asked, looking up at her. "Well, no not really. Unless you want to do Katy Perry?" She said teasingly. "Yeah, I'd rather not. Uh, what about…Need You Now?"

Her eyes widened and she grinned hugely. "YES! I love that song!" He gave a little smile and get the music for them. They ended up moving to the living room and sat on the couch working on the lyrics.

_*Pearce household*_

Lindsay sighed in frustration as she and Alex shuffled through the giant stack of sheet music. "Okay, I have an idea. What is your favorite musical?" Lindsay looked at the boy diva expectantly. "Hairspray or Mama Mia, one of the two." Lindsay suddenly smiled hugely at him. "Alex, you are a genius!" She shouted, jumping up and down. "of course I am, why do you look so surprised?" he smirked. Then, he asked, "wait, so what song are we singing and how am I a genius? I mean, I am a genius in everything I do, obviously, but why do you mention that now?"

Lindsay smiled, feeling confident about the duet. "You like dressing up right Alex?" her heart beat raced when she saw him nod eagerly. "Well, let's just say that out duet will make you very big, blonde, and beautiful." She winked at him, and he caught on instantly. They gushed about the dance and costumes, they obviously knew the song by hear already so it was only a matter of choreography, costumes, and syncing their voices together.

_*The Vasquez household*_

"Holy cow Damian! How many times do I need to tell you! It is step, then turn, then you spin me! You are getting it all wrong!" Emily screeched at the poor Irish lad. She tried to ignore the hurt look on his face. She couldn't be vulnerable, that was too dangerous. "let's just take a five minute break for water and then get back to the singing." She rolled her eyes at him. She saw him take out his cell phone and read something on the screen, a text message perhaps. She raised an eyebrow when his eyes widened in a confused and shocked manner as he looked up at her. "What?"

"Emily, why did you slushy Marissa?" He asked and the Latina suddenly froze. "Because she is a total beeyotch and deserved it."

"Okay, then who is Erica? What does she have to do with Marissa?" Damian asked, getting angry at Emily although he had no idea why. He had just gotten a text from Sam saying that he talked to Santana who told him Emily had a sister, Erica. She used to go to Marissa's school apparently. But santana said she didn't know anything else she could tell. "How do you know this? Your such a stalker! But I don't care about my sister, so I will tell you. But after you will leave this house." Damian stared, shocked but he nodded his head for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "a few weeks ago Erica decided she wanted to be like me and have a little 'fun', you know what I mean. So she called her partner she had for a science project over, and she took him by surprise, making out with him on the couch. And, of course, this guy has a girlfriend already so when girlfriend here walks in the room and finds Erica on top on the boy, she gets pissed off and leaves, with him following her. He just left Erica without saying anything to her." Damian just stared at the Latina in shock. He felt a little bit of pity for Erica, then he remembered that this wasn't about Erica it was about Marissa. "What does this have to do with Marissa?" Damian asked firmly. Emily paled but continued nonetheless.

"A week later Erica found herself pregnant and knocked up by that Samuel dude. Only me, Erica, Samuel, and his ex knows, so if you say a word I will beat up your pretty little Irish face."

Damian's anger rose, she still hadn't answered him. Then, it clicked in his confused mind and he almost grabbed the Latina out of anger, shock, and surprise. "MARISSA WAS HIS EX? THE GUY YOU LET KNOCK YOUR DUMBASS SISTER! AND NOW YOU GET MAD AT MARISSA! You know what, screw this! I'm outta here." Damian yelled and ran out of the house, full of raging anger. He got into his car and before pulling out of the drive way took out his phone to text Lindsay.

*Hannah's house*

Hannah grinned when she read Alex's text gushing over the song he and Lindsay were doing, and it gave Hannah and idea. She stared at Ellis and sang a few lines of the song, _stop, don't, no, please, stop don't, no. please, mama I'm a big girl now. _Ellis grinned hugely and high fived the larger girl.

They practiced for an hour and soon after Ellis left, Hannah grinned, knowing they would so totally nail the duet.

_*skipping to Friday*_

The week went by surprisingly quickly for the New Directions and soon it was time to go home and prepare for the weekend. Everyone was close now, like a family. And although they all got along well together, they basically split up into small groups. Emily, of course, hung out with Santana, Brittany most of the time. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie all seemed to get along well with Ellis, Mattheus, Mckynleigh, Hannah, and Alex. Finn and Rachel hung out as a couple mostly, as well as Quinn and Sam, although Finn got along well with Damian and Cameron. Quinn seemed to have a connection with Marissa and the two talked frequently during lunch and other free periods they had. The last group was Lindsay, Damian, Cameron, and Marissa, but Hannah and Alex hung out with them sometimes.

Lindsay and Marissa talked basically 24/7 to each other and clicked like sisters. Damian and Cameron, on the other hand were much worse. They were like 'long lost Irish brothers," as Damian said.

This week's glee assignment, other than duets, was to find a song that related to your emotions from the past two or three weeks. The assignment was meant for the old members, but some people like Alex and Mattheus sang songs expressing the feelings they felt their first week at WMHS and being slushied-by then almost everyone except for Damian and Emily had been slushied.

Everyone was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to come. "All right guys, so since this is the end of the week we need to have all of the assignments for the old members done, so let's start with Puck, and then Artie and Quinn can finish us off." He said as Puck got up to the front of the room. before he sang he said, "Mr. Schue, since Samuel doesn't have a duet partner don't you think it's fair that he sing a song today for our assignment?"

Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows, surprised yet amused at Puck. "Yeah, sure. If Samuel has a song prepared, of course." Samuel nodded.

After Puck sang his song about starting over again, it was Artie's turn. He sang the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger perfectly, stating that he chose the song because of his strong will and how it made him want to be strong in his senior year despite his wheelchair.

Quinn got up at her turn and smiled at her friends. "I would like to say before I sing, that over the past week I learned that I'm not the only one who has to deal with a ton of crap, and that people go through the same things as me every day. I learned that what you try to hide is always going to be there with you and you can't hide it forever." She stared at Marissa, watching the redhead smile slightly at her. Everyone watched her, sincerely caring about Quinn. She continued, "coming back here made me realize that with us gone, next year we will only have the new members. So this song is for you guys too, and not just about my song." She nodded at the pianist as she sang the first line.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me.  
><em>Quinn smiled and walked over to Marissa, still singing she grabbed Marissa's and pulled her up to sing with her, motioning for Lindsay to come as well. The two girls switched off parts with Quinn. _  
>Quinn:<em>

_You're so mean,  
>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<br>Lindsay;_

_Change the voices, In your head  
>Make them like you Instead.<br>Marissa  
>So complicated,<br>Look happy, You'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game.  
>All three<em>

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<br>_by this time everyone had tears in their eyes and harmonized with Quinn while she sang.

_Quinn:_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, you are perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me.  
><em>Everyone stood up to the front, hugging eachother as everyone sang with each other.

_Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~  
><em>Mr. Schuester watched as Damian picked up Mattheus and Brittany was hugging Lindsay. The old members held onto the new ones, meaning the words they sang to each other. Mr. Schuester smiled when he noticed Samuel, who was normally quiet and awkward, join in on a side hug with Damian and return the Irish Lad's smile._  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like your less than you are perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You are perfect to me.<em>

_You're perfect, You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like your less than, you are perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You are perfect to me. <em>

They all cheered and did a group hug before it was Samuel's turn. Marissa gulped when she saw her ex once again, and realized she hadn't talked to him yet. And that he hadn't talked to her. Damian, who was sitting on Marissa's right, noticed Marissa tense and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him and she realized somehow he knew. She smiled faintly as Lindsay grabbed her other hand

They watched Samuel and his guitar walk to the front. "I started this school year a day late, and I was not expecting this at all. I came here and instantly I felt a lot of feelings come back to me that I regretted, and still do regret. So I decided to sing this song that pretty much sums up the feelings."

Marissa smiled when he finished. She knew what to do. She clapped loudly. She wouldn't forgive him, but she wouldn't be rude or mean. "Mr. schue! I have a song to sing, if that's okay? It fits this weeks lesson." She stood up and walked to the front and he nodded. Marissa looked at her other members and smiled, having an idea. "Um, can I have a little help?" The girls nodded and Lindsay, Quinn, Mckynleigh, Brittany, Santana, and Ellis walked up to her. She whispered some things to them, they nodded, and Marissa turned to Mr. Schue. "Actually, can we do this in the auditorium?" his eyebrows shot up. Marissa was acting strangely more confident than usual, but he agreed and they all followed the girls.

Marissa took center stage while the girls went backstage. She began to sing, tightly gripping the microphone in its stand.

**Marissa:**

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<strong>_**  
><strong>She yanked the microphone from the stand as the girls filed on the stage. **  
><strong>_**You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back**_**  
><strong>_**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_**  
><strong>They all jumped up and down, doing a made up dance, full with energy. Guys wolf whistled at them.

**Marissa and Lindsay:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
><strong>_

**Mckynleigh and Brittany:**

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Put that thing on ligher<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
><strong>_

**All girls:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_**  
><strong> 

**Santana and Quinn:  
><strong>_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<strong>_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see**_**  
><strong> 

**Marissa and all girls:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Put that thing on lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>**_

**Ellis and all girls:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_**  
><strong>Marissa walked to the edge of the stage and beltd out the rest of the song, piercing Samuel with the lyrics. It was all true, he made her stronger, but he had also made her weak. But he opened a new door for her, and she gladly stepped through it.

**Marissa:  
><strong>_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<strong>_

**Lindsay:**

_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...  
><strong>_**All Girls:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fire<br>Put that thing on lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>**_

**Marissa:  
><strong>_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

The auditorium burst out in applause from the kida and Marissa smiled, breathing heavily from scream-shouting and dancing around with the girls. She laughed and the girls had a group hug.

"All right, girls that was fantastic! Great emotion Marissa, you seemed really connected to the song, and that's just the thing we need for Sectionals!" Rachel turned furious at that statement but was cut off by Mr. Schuester. "Okay guys that's it for today! On Monday I hope to see some killer duets!"

They all left the auditorium. "hey, Lindsay!" Marissa called after the brunette, getting her attention. "Do you want to come over to my house? And maybe sleepover?" Lindsay agreed immediately, pulling out her phone and texting her dad. She assured Marissa her dad would be fine with it. Marissa smiled, knowing her parents would say the same.

A/N: that's the end of chapter four! Love it? Hate it? Review me tell me whatcha think!

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Also, I was reading this really good glee project fanfic somebody wrote (its not in ) that was about a few of the people in it who had an assignment to go to a mansion that was supposedly haunted. It was really good, and it insopired me to want to do a few chapters or so of it in here. It would probably take up ten or more chapters, but it would be a scary-type thing. So please tell me if you like that! It wouldn't be until later chapters though, and I think I want/need at least two people to want the haunted mansion thing. I will put the plot thing below. Also, if there are any requests for another story I will be happy to do that! Preferably TGP but I will do Glee too. So, PLEASE ** review **with your yes/no opinions if you are reading this!

Basic plot: some of the new directions members are given a challenge by the other members to spend the weekend sleeping over at a house/mansion that is supposedly haunted. They will go to the haunted and be scared and such yada yada.

The people who tell them to go in the mansion:

Santana

Brittany

Puck

Alex (he wants to see them chicken out)

Hannah (same as Alex)

**People who go: (People in parenthesis were not challenged but decided anyways)**

_Damian_

_Cameron_

_Samuel_

_Finn (decides he wants to 'protect' them but gets scared)_

_Sam (goes for the fun of it and isn't scared)_

_Quinn (goes for Marissa)_

_Rachel (goes to protect Finn)_

_Lindsay_

_Marissa_

_Mckynleigh_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Disasters**

_*Lindsay*_

Lindsay ran.

Literally.

She had ran down stairs, slammed the door to her house, and ran down the street, ignoring the freezing raindrops pouring down on her.

She didn't care.

In fact, she sort of liked it. She liked how the rain would fall down her cheeks and blend with the salty water that was her tears. She ran to the park and sat down on the wet grass, sobbing and letting all of the pain within her free. She hated how all of this just _had _to happen to her…

_*Flashback-five minutes ago at Lindsay's house*_

"_What do you mean, she never died?" Lindsay screamed at her dad. "For my whole life I've lived in hell because I needed a mom, __**my **__mom-my real mom! And now you tell me? When I'm finally having a better life?" more tears were pouring down her face now. She could not believe she had just heard her own father on the phone with a doctor in Hawaii, asking about Laura, Lindsay's __**real mom.**__ Lindsay knew her mother had cancer, and one day when her father came home from the hospital he had said, 'your mother is gone now, Linds," and that had broken her. Now, to hear her mother was alive and getting treatment from a doctor in Hawaii, it relieved a small part inside of her that her mother was alive. But the rest of her was angered, shocked, and mostly hurt by her father lying. _

"_Lindsay, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to tell you until you were older about your mother's disease. We had no idea how long she would stay-" He was cut off by her screaming, "I hate you! You couldn't even tell I was putting on a mask for you! Trying to stay the perfect daughter and couldn't see how it was, is, __**killing**__ me! Only mom understands me and if you were my true father you would understand that!" before she ran out of the house._

_*end of flashback*_

And now here she was. Sitting in a messed up pile in the middle of a soaking wet lawn at a park. She heard a rustling in front of her and looked up to see a figure with long dreadlocks walking towards her. It looked like he too, had been crying. "Lindsay?" He asked/called as he advanced his way towards her.

She stared at him with blank eyes. Damian had told her what Sam had told him about Marissa. She also knew Samuel was a backstabbing cheater. But, unlike Marissa, Lindsay believed in forgiveness. But of course from Marissa he might not deserve forgiveness. Not as much as he did Lindsay.

But for now, she decided to forget that past and focus on the boy in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"I could say the same to you," she mumbled and looked at the grass. Apparently he heard her and surprised her by saying, "You want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to tell me what's wrong after and now I'm, starting you can't say no. what's wrong, with me is I just lost the most important person in my life." He said and looked down.

Lindsay, assuming he was talking about Marissa said, "you're crying because of Marissa? Are you serious? Do you know how much you hurt her? You have no business crying about that when I just found out my mother, the ONE person who understands me, the person who I thought my whole life was DEAD, is in Hawaii getting treatment from doctors and trying to survive from cancer and the whole while I **never knew!**" she ended with a sob, allowing Samuel to pull her into a giant hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear. He looked into her eyes and before standing up said, "Marissa wasn't what was on my mind. The most important thing that mattered to me was my five year old sister, Cassie. I just got a call from my aunt that while Cassie was on her bike crossing the street a car rounded the corner and…well, hit her." Lindsay watched in horror as the boy with the dreadlocks, the boy who had betrayed her best friend, told her this terrible story. She dreaded his next words. "She's dead now, Lindsay. But thanks for mentioning Marissa, you reminded me of something I have to do now." He got up and ran away but called over his shoulder, "see you Monday!" Lindsay watched him get in his car and drive off. She knew one thing for sure: he was nicer than she and everyone else gave him credit for.

_*Samuel*_

Samuel got in his car and drove away from the park. But he wasn't going home, not yet. In fact, he had already driven past his house.

The house he was driving towards belonged to a certain redhead he was very close to.

Samuel got out of his car and ran up to the doorbell. He knocked and waited patiently for Marissa to come to the door. "hey," She said to him when the door opened. She looked shocked/confused but let him in the house anyways, seeing as it was still pouring rain outside.

He didn't even bother to sit down. Instead, he looked Marissa in the eye and said, "I was on my way here to apologize, Marissa. Maybe about, I don't know, say 30 minutes ago I was practically in your driveway. But then I got a text from my aunt. Said that earlier today Cassie was crossing the street, and a car came. It…It hit her, Mars. She's…she is…" Samuel couldn't finish. The redhead stared at him, mouth open in shock, tears pouring down her face. "No…you aren't serious. You're lying! Please, please tell me you are lying, Samuel! Tell me!" He shook his head sadly and slowly as she screamed and cried harder. "god damnit Samuel, I'm sorry for whatever I did but tell me the truth!" She stared up at him through watery eyes. He stared back in shock. He had never known Marissa to be the one to cuss. "Marissa…Its true, as much as I wish it wasn't, it is. I know how much you loved her and that is why I came here before I told my mom, she doesn't even know. Hell Mars, she probably doesn't care!" She stared at him and her tears never stopped, but she hugged him tightly. "I forgive you, Samuel. And I am sorry for your loss. I loved Cassie so much, and I feel your pain. Please…please go now. I would like to be alone, if that's okay with you." He nodded understandingly and left.

_*Marissa*_

The instant Samuel left Marissa had ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door quickly. She jumped on the bed and buried her head in her pillow, allowing the dams in her eyes to break and causing tears to flow freely down her face.

She had loved Cassie, she was like the little sister she never had.

But what caused her tears to never end was not due to the closeness she had to the girl, but the fact that Samuel had someone close to him die. She wondered what it would be like for him when she died.

When people looked at Marissa, they instantly saw her beauty. But no matter how perfect she was on the outside, she would always have a dark, ugly, and scary inside. She hadn't intended to kill herself the first time she starved. In fact, she hadn't even noticed she was doing it.

But Marissa hated her life.

So to fix things, she pulled out her phone and called one of the few people she assumed could make her happier. But unfortunately, he was also one of the handful of people who would freak if she told him her secret.

_*Cameron*_

"Marissa?" Cameron asked into the small cell phone. He froze when she answered him, her voice was shaky and uncertain.

"Cameron, I have to tell you something," She began instantly with no hesitation. He nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him. She continued anyways, "Samuel is my ex-boyfriend before I left my old school. He was also the _reason _I left my old school." Now she was talking faster and more rapidly, letting words pour out of her mouth. "The week before school started I learned that Samuel, who happened to be my boyfriend at the time, had knocked up his partner for a science project. I freaked out and transferred once the school year at McKinley started. I tried so, so hard to forget Samuel. Fifteen minutes ago Samuel came to my door to tell me Cassie, his little sister who I was very close to, had died and was hit by a car." Cameron had his mouth open in shock. He instantly stood up and walked out of his room as she continued to speak

"Cameron, Cassie was the closest thing I had to a sister. I need you or a friend or just a person to be with. I feel like I have known you for a thousand years and not just a week," she seemed to run out of breath and paused for a second.

He quickly ran out of his house, fumbling for the piece of paper that had her house address on it. "Marissa, I'm coming to your house, okay? I'll be there in three minutes."

It turned out that their parents knew each other in some distant way, and they knew where she lived. Fortunately, Marissa only lived two or three blocks away. He left, deciding it wouldn't be that long of a walk.

She opened the door about a millisecond after he knocked.

He had to admit, she looked horrible.

Her curly red hair was messy and clinging to her wet face. Her eyes were red and the tears flowing from them didn't seem to stop.

She didn't even wait for him to speak before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him into her house. She pulled him to her and buried her head into his chest, sobbing freely now.

"Shhhh…..it's okay," he whispered into her ear repeatedly, soothingly. "Its all fine, it's gonna be okay." He cooed softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She had calmed down a bit now, and her sobs had become soft whimpers that ended in a sort of hiccup. She shook her head, still shielding her head in his shirt. "N-no-no-no-n-n-o-o, its not," she hugged him now, not crying as much. _She probably just needs comfort of someone, _he thought. He held her tightly, singing into her ear softly and rocking her slowly back and forth.

"_Don't be afraid to cry, _

_I get angry too _

_and I've seen the dark side too _

_when the night falls on you _

_you don't know what to do _

_nothing you confess _

_could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you."_

He smiled when she laughed, he missed that. Her laugh. Her smile. The glint of brilliance in her eyes when she got an idea. She pulled back and looked up at him with her bright green eyes. She touched his cheek softly and whispered, "I'll love you for a thousand more."

His breath caught in his throat as the redhead slowly pulled his head down to hers and then…

_*Damian*_

Damian stared at his phone. It was a hard decision to make.

If he called her, she might think he was a creeper.

But if he didn't she might think he was ignoring her.

Tentatively, he picked up his phone and searched through his contacts for her number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hi, Damian! Whatsup?"

"Oh, uh…hey Lindsay," He stuttered. _Crap! Why must this be so difficult? _He asked himself. "Um…nothing, really. I just, um, wanted to ask you…uh…"

"Yeah?" He could see her grinning right now.

"Umm, I was just going to ask if you….wanted to go to the, um, park with me? We could come up with our own duet for sectionals, then you could maybe beat Rachel…?"

He flinched when the piercing jab of her scream traveled through the telephone line. "Oh my god you're so smart! I'll meet you at the park in ten minutes!" He grinned.

The line went dead.

A/N: So here it is, Chapter 5! I So from now on I am promising to update at least once a week, if not more. Note on the chapter: you guys have NO idea how hard it was to write the Camrissa part without Marisssa'a point of view omg!

Preview for chapter six: Damian and Lindsay hang out at the park and something unexpected happens, shocking the both of them. Someone will be hurt. There will be some Matthellis. As well as Klaine. And Brittana. Along with Fabrevans. And they will do duets.


End file.
